User blog:Jaydob04/The Numberblocks Movie (Some random dream I had last night).
So, What the dream is is that all of the Alphablocks A-Z AND Numberblocks 0-10 (Nada or Official Zero) are in a green empty room with no door and some of them were screaming, some were doing sharp spasms, some were standing there, confused while some were trying to make it stop. One part of it is where Alphablocks A, B, D, F and G and Numberblocks 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6 were in the scene and A was flipping out. (No Five, due to severe confusion of Alphablocks B and D. No C and E either.). Also, The screams sound like Heavy and Scout from Team Fortress 2. I then came here to the wiki to tell all of you about it the next day, also to extend the story. The Numberblocks Movie (feat. The Alphablocks and Nully) So after that, 10 of the Alphablocks are climbing up Eight, who is trying to get the others to escape, until One grabs a mirror out of nowhere and tells the others that she has an idea. A also splits into 2 A's and the two groups share their ideas and then think of Algebra. Meanwhile, it was revealed that it was Arifmetix's Zero, Nully, testing on these 37 characters. and the Alphablocks and Numberblocks are in some sort of chamber. Nully then sees a P in a pyro mask, who gives out the nickname, "Pyro P" lasering the wall open like how secret spies (agents) use lasers to open metal doors. After the chunk falls down, Hundreds of Alphablocks charge at Nully as well as Multiple copies of Numberblocks 1-5 led by the numbers 6-10. Nully says that they misunderstood and that he needed to research about what happens if the 2 groups clash, but they didn't listen. Nully then flees and he still gets chased by approximately 2500 Alphablocks, 1000 Ones, 500 Twos, 300 Threes, 200 Fours and 150 Fives. The sky is grey and Nully believes there is no hope. He then notices that all of the Alpha-Numberblocks are becoming Black and white and are becoming zombies. the only ones unaffected are Nully, Nada and Nine. Nine asks "What is going on here?" and lures the zombified Six, Seven, Eight and Ten into a safe and the only way to unlock the safe is to type in the code "00031". Meanwhile, Nully and Nada somehow fuse and become "Nulda", Nulda creates a vortex that sucks up all of the zombies into it, including the safe that Six, Seven, Eight and Ten are in. Nulda "dies" over power loss. Nine, all alone, has an idea. he gets a magic mirror and splits into nine Ones. 2 hours later, the Numbers from 1-10 are revived, thanks to Nine for being immune to being a black and white zombie. One reads the news, that says that there are no Alphablocks left. One starts feeling sad and Two shows up and tells One that there are two ways to bring them back. The first is to find the magic book that transforms an Alphablock. The second way is to create an Alphablock with clay and put it into an oven. One likes the ideas. The End. The Numberblocks Movie 2: Reviving Old Friends (In my opinion, the Alphablocks are about the same height as Two, if you count their tanks that the floating black letter s are inside of.) Two puts on his nerd gear and proceeds to create Alphablock A out of clay. He puts The Clay A in a massive oven, in hopes to revive her, but then, suddenly, as soon as the newly created A came out of the oven, she starts shaking and then she exploded. One hears this and goes into the laboratory to investigate, only for Two and 26 mini A's to be in it. 6 minutes later, Three brings in some of the old props from Alphablocks, such as a cot, the big blue flower with glasses, a cowboy hat, a UFO and B's bass. She also finds the talking book that spits out 7 million letters and expects a story to be told. One, Two and Three use the letters to turn 25 of the A's into the rest of the Alphablocks, which works. There is one problem. they are half of their actual size. They have an idea. O and W stick together and hold hands with G and R. g - r - ow, Grow! All 26 alphablocks grow to their normal size. Four and Five come in and see the new friends One, Two and Three have 'made'. Five then gasps and then comes a distant close-up of B. Five has become angry, until Four shows her the release date of Alphablocks. (2010). Five is now confused. N wants go go outside. The rest agree and as soon as O opens the door, The Alphablocks all run out as fast as Sonic. One says that they really wanted to come out. Meanwhile, Six and Seven see the Alphablocks. S, I and X specifically. S-I-X, SIX Six's blocks glow. Six likes it. V, E and N show up while I and X leave. S feels so satisfied. E splits into 2 E's. S-E-V-E-N, SEVEN Seven's blocks glow. Seven feels so lucky that the Alphablocks can spell numbers. E asks Six and Seven if they want to see a trick. They accept. E splits into two. The first E splits into a 6 E tower while the other splits into a 7 E tower. Six and Seven count the E's. Meanwhile, again, B, A, N and D get ready for a band, until Five breaks in and says to B: "You know me? I'm inspired by you!". The Four letters are amused by this and ask Five if they want to join in. One, Two, Three and Four appear. Four is amused that Five and B look similar. They want to join in too. They get ready. as soon as A starts singing, an advert pops up in the screen starring Fred the alien. Fred speaks gibberish throughout the whole advert talking about the air freshner until the advert supposedly closes because C, L, O, S and the magic E spelled Close to get rid of the ad. Nine and Ten buy a total of 36 custard pies for everyone, not knowing that the pies were poisoned by the naughty Terrible Twos times Two, who are Four Terrible Twos. After the big band, Nine and Ten show up and give out the pies to all the Alphablocks and Numberblocks. After most of them eat their pies, they start to turn Magenta coloured and become very naughty. The only ones unaffected are X, because of his X-ray vision and Eight, as X warns him that the pie is contagious. Eight assumes that Octonaughty is behind this. Eight goes to stop his villain self. X then follows, but he hits a tree, turning him into Plusman! Eight sees Four Terrible Twos. they then become Octonaughty, who turns into a hammer. Octonaughty, turn into a hammer! 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! Eight then does his duty as Octoblock and begins to change shape to dodge Octonaughty. He becomes a sword shape. Octoblock, become a sword! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! Become a sword! Two sword shaped Eights duel against eachover. Octoblock is suddenly defeated by Octonaughty, who turns back into the Terrible Twos Times Two. Two of the Twos come across Plusman. The other Two wrap Octoblock in an Octonite rope. Octoblock sends out an Octosignal to the other Learning Blocks while The twos drag him to the lair. Plusman seeks trouble and proceeds to zap the Twos. Instead, he duplicates the Four Twos, resulting in 8 Terrible Twos. He tries again and again and again, thinking it's fun! Instead, he creates 128 Terrible Twos. All of the Twos are unstoppable. They capture Plusman and wrap him in Plusnite, Plusman's biggest weakness. The Learningblocks see the Octo signal and think it's Octonaughty leading them to the lair. They all charge to the lair. A few hours later, the naughty blocks go to the lair and see 128 Twos instead of Octonaughty. One of the Twos say that with 128 Terrible Twos, they are unbeatable and does an evil laughing cliché. Four of the twos become an Octonaughty and guard Octoblock and Plusman. The hypnotised One decides to prank Plusman by replacing the plus in his tank with her numberling placed horizontally. Plusman transforms into Minusman, a green recolour of Plusman with a deeper voice than X. Minusman bursts out of the Plusnite rope and zaps all of the Twos in the area apart from the hypnotised Two. Octonaughty is furious, grabs the multiplication mirror and asks it "8 lots please!" 8 Octonaughties turn into One Octo-octonaughty! 8x8 = 64 Octo-octonaughty is even more furious that he forces Minusman to turn the Learningblocks back to normal. One feels unconcious and falls down. The Numberblocks confront Octo-octonaughty by turning into Fifty-Four. 2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10=54 Fifty-Four is chased by Octo-octonaughty while T and E convince N to spell Ten to make another Ten appear. A few times, N says "No", "Never", "No way, no how", etc. When N finally does it, it happens. T-E-N, TEN Another Ten appears. 54 + 10 = 64 Sixty-Four, or Octo-octoblock confronts Octo-octonaughty and they battle eachover. All the alphablocks and Minusman escape the lair. (P simply pops off). One of them carries an unconcious One and an Alphaling X. When they successfully return home, S tries to put the X above One. Until they realise that One is no longer one, she is now "Plus". She flies back into the lair and adds onto Sixty-Four. 64 + 1 = 65 They add up to become an extreme Sixty-Five, as Sixty-Four technically had an extra block added onto him. B, O and M are in front of the lair in a far distance. B wonders when they will come back, only for them to see a mushroom cloud explosion where the lair is, labelled: 65 > 64. They then see Plus, 33 Twos, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and 2 Tens flying out of the explosion. the Alphablocks come together to create: T-R-A-M-P-O-L-I-N-E, TRAMPOLINE A big trampoline appears and saves the lives of the numberblocks. Minusman zaps away the Twos (The normal Two didn't get zapped) and everything is peaceful again. Plus and Minusman trade their Learnlings and transform back into One and Plusman. T says "Time to go, Plusman." and bangs Plusman's head so hard that he turns back into X. X is thrilled to be back. The next day, One gets off her bed and sees in the distance that L, O, T and S are spelling. L-O-T-S, LOTS One then sees hundreds of copies of O appear around One on her bed. One then says "Help". X appears and asks One if he can offer One's numberling for his Alphaling. The End. Category:Blog posts